This invention relates to the sport of archery, and especially bow hunting. Bow hunters must stalk or wait for game to come within range often for a considerable period of time before an opportunity to shoot arises. Due to the time and noise required to properly nock, draw and fire an arrow, the game may be alerted and attempt to flee. Hunters may try to maintain their bow in a partially cocked position, however, the tension required by modern compound bows results in muscle fatigue and a loss of shooting accuracy.
Available bow cocking mechanisms have varied hinged attachments which partially obscure the archer's view of the target. Such existing devices only partially cock the bow, requiring the hunter to manually draw, aim and maintain an arrow in the fully cocked position until release. The existing devices are cumbersome to set and do not allow a bow hunter to react quickly enough. Existing hinged devices which extend perpendicularly in linear alignment from the bow shaft to the bow string are unstable and may be dangerous to use due to the potential for misfiring.